1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of modular building elements, and is particularly directed to a modular bulkhead and ceiling installation method, as well as to the bulkhead and ceiling elements themselves, and is more particularly directed to a system for completed installation of rooms and the like upon ships or within other structures. It is further directed to such building elements providing fire wall protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of building elements is crowded with many developments of both modular and non-modular nature. A particular division of this field is a formation of rooms or the like by installation of bulkheads within ships, or other structures within ships or the like. It is normally required that certain conditions of fire resistance, vermin proofing, moisture proofing and the like be met. The prior art in this particular field has been generally met by metal paneling or by the use of special fire resistant materials such as specially processed asbestos panels or the like.
I am also familiar with the well known "Hauserman" building panels which are designed for installation in certain areas for modular elements.
However, there is not prior art directed to a complete system for the installation of modular bulkhead and ceiling panels, or the like, in utilizing inexpensive forming and installation techniques containing personally nonhazardous materials. Particularly, there is no system utilizing a uniform method of holding all of the elements necessary to form a room with interchangable and interlocking clipping elements and there has not previously been a system providing double bulkhead walls held together by a clip element utilizing an heat arresting block.